Some medical conditions can result in reduced control or strength of a person's limbs and compromise the function of limb joints. For example, stroke patients may have a compromised ability to straighten the legs at the knees due to reduced control or strength of the quadriceps muscles. This reduced ability to straighten the legs at the knees may be manifested, for example, when the person attempts to stand from a sitting position and the legs buckle at the knees.
Accordingly, an orthotic joint stabilizing assembly which is particularly suitable for stabilizing the knee of a patient having compromised leg control or strength in a full extension position is needed.